Advertisement
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Zane/Cole (and also Clutch/Bernie for my sake). Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] Getting with Zane, Cole is scared to come out about it. He finds out that Clutch Powers, a famous man that did much for NinjaGo City and places around it, is holding an autograph signing nearby. Will helpful advice help Cole be open about them?


Cole couldn't believe it! He reread the article in the paper, threw it down, and nearly let out a screech. He forgot how to breathe and sat down. His body practically thrummed with excitement. Clutch Powers was nearby where they were staying at last! It was kind of embarrassing to admit out loud, but the ground ninja was fairly obsessed with the man.

Not another soul knew this, but today he would show just how big of a fan he could become. He went to his shelf and pulled out a copy of Powers' most recent book. It was about his trip to find escapee prisoners, alongside a group of unlikely allies. On the first crisp white page the dedication went out to Bernie, the engineer on the mission that eventually became Clutch's partner. There hasn't been news of them furthering the relationship, but it was still like they were married or something.

Sighing and sitting down on his bed, he hugged the print to his chest. It would be fun to see who would end up showing up, but that was in about a half an hour. He didn't know if he could take this! The ground ninja slowly looked at the cover of just the title and a Lego that appeared like it was meant to be Powers laying on its side. It was known that Clutch had a knack for the company and built many different sorts of designs for fun. The back cover was a carefree photo of the adult posing with a cocky grin and sitting backwards in a chair.

Unable to handle being so unearthly bored anymore, the dark-haired male opened the hardcover book. There was the same dedication that he just thought of. It was so cute to Cole, and it was actually in Clutch's handwriting before it was copied multiple times. There was a sweet doodle heart afterwards. Ich liebe dich. It was in every book he had written, but not until the last couple did people stick it together in their minds.

"What are you doing?" Zane had a habit of not making his appearance obvious until he was right next to someone.

Trying to fight back the urge to throw his book right at the wide smile, the ground ninja just shrugged. He closed the book and sat it on his lap. Watching his boyfriend sit down next to him, he fought the urge to cuddle next to the android. That was accomplished for him though, finding him getting scooted by the waist to be next to the freezing cold older boy. Allowing himself some slack, he rested against the comfort and clutched the print in his grasp loosely.

Nearly letting his vision fall to the darkness behind his eyelids, something met his cheek. Looking up in surprise, he noticed his partner was smiling warmly, then took the chance to connect their lips gently at last. He knew Zane was innocent in this area, so he allowed the innocent kisses happen.

A knock at the door caused Cole to jolt up and away from the ice ninja. He didn't notice the soft sadness that graced the flawless face. Opening the door, the dark-haired found Lloyd standing proudly. Growing a bit annoyed by his upbeat mood all the time, "Yes?"

Lloyd was clearly not catching onto the sour undertone. He just smiled slightly up at his fellow ninja, "We were wondering if you were still alive."

Ever since he had awoken, the built male had been curling up with a newspaper. He had been scouring which book he would want signed. Picking out between outfits, he still had no clue. A couple were lain upon his mattress, yet nothing too spectacular could be found.

The green ninja bit the inside of his cheek. This was rather weird that Cole was being so quiet! He then spotted the book in the other's hand, reaching out to see it. Grabbing it before Cole could say anything against it, Lloyd skimmed the cover. Quirking a brow, the blond held the book out in front of him, "Who's Clutch Powers?"

"Are you kidding me?" Getting the book back, he was convinced he needed to hit the younger across the face with the book. He flipped it to the back cover, then showed off the photography to Lloyd, hoping that the face had at least been seen. At the head shake, he sighed, "Whatever, well I'm going to an autograph session later, so if you would be so kind as to leave me alone."

Lloyd looked suspicious and looked between the other human and the nindroid. Quirking a brow oh-so-slowly, "Uh-huh, so why does Zane get to be here?"

Feeling flush wash across his cheeks, the ground-wielder began to splutter in his head. He wasn't sure how to reply to that or the knowing facial expression. Feeling cornered, "We were just talking, what are you getting at?" Turning his head to Zane and gulping, "You were just leaving, right Zane?"

Not catching onto the tone, the oldest felt rejected all around. Getting up, he brushed past his friends without a word.

Sighing, Cole glowered at Lloyd for starting this. But instead of being angry at the flustered and apologetic teen, he was furious at himself for just not coming out with the relationship.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Eventually just deciding he was fine in his ninja attire, he walked down the street. Watching around him, he suddenly saw where many people were crowded. Feeling awkward because it was mostly women, he got to the back of the line. Slowly the group figured out who he was, and his cheeks burned under their stares. They all knew how much he wanted to be here, he bet. About to back away, the group dispersed enough for him to get in front of them. Miraculously nobody fought against his ability to go forward.

He felt bad for cutting in while he didn't wait personally, but suddenly the double doors opened and his cares melted. It wasn't the most beautiful place, but it was good enough. Cole padded in and peered around until his eyes met the plastic folding table. He was too scared to look anymore north, but eventually did. Continuing to walk with the other people in tow, the raven-haired reached the beginning of the line.

The man behind the table had hints of exhaustion, but still cracked a smile at his first fan in line, "So who could I make that out to?" He pointed his ballpoint pen at the book still in Cole's grasp, causing it to be quickly placed on the table.

Clutch took the book and flipped it around so it faced upright his way. Popping open the cover, he looked over the blank page, then up expectantly. He didn't understand why the other boy was being so quiet, but maybe that was just random nerves. Everyone had a crush like this on some sort of famous person. Awaiting the other boy to speak, he then flashed a toothy grin, "How about, 'To my favorite ninja, your friend, Clutch'?"

Wait, favorite ninja and they were apparently acquaintances? Not like he was about to complain about that good deal, but it made him a little disappointed as well. Powers probably didn't even know that he was an actual ninja. The younger then snorted, "Do you do this for everyone?"

"Well, not everyone is walking around like a ninja," chuckled Clutch as he clicked his pen repeatedly. It was getting awkward at the moment. He never knew a fan quite this direct or moody. About to reply-

Suddenly a paper tray of a couple coffees slapped onto the table. The man that had done said action looked upset. Looking down, the younger adult began speaking with a thick German accent, "Sorry if the coffees are not like we wanted. They could not understand what I was saying."

Smoothly leaning back from not getting a direct answer from his upset fan, he quickly took personal time and answered, "Hey, don't say that."

"They asked my to repeat myself and I kept having to... I bet they eventually gave up." Plopping down into the seat next to Powers, he pouted and grumbled.

Trying to calm his engineer lover, Clutch started to take the cup he found to be his. Taking a sip, he nearly spit it out. He actually liked this so much more than his usual brew, eagerly taking a couple more sips before moving back to his signing, "Look... Not to be rude, but I'd like to keep this rolling."

Cole nodded in understand and sighed, he had been distracted with everything that happened today. He took the original suggestion and pretended it wa exactly what he wanted. He wasn't ready to go back to where he originally came from. The idea of the hurt Zane was killing him. He was just so nervous about being open and honest about it. What if everyone judged him based on that if they minded at all?

Leaning back in a seat off to the side, he watched how happy everyone was. Was he such a loser for just sitting here. He blew that thought off and crossed his legs. Opening the book, he looked at the scribbling. It was a wonder the adult could even write that fast and the much in cursive. Cole couldn't even write or read much of it. It would be ingrained in his mind though, so he would be able to tell what it says.

The next time he looked up, after a few chapters, he noticed Bernie watching him. Not in the creepish sense, but more like the pitying way. Eventually the man stood up and over to where the local ninja had practically planted himself. Overlooking the teenager, "Um, may I sit next to you?"

Not knowing why an invitation would be needed, he still nodded and peered back at the sentence he had memorized after reading it over and over. He really couldn't focus at the moment.

It grew quiet at their area, the folding chairs creaking as they shifted every-so-often. The foreign male shifted so he could face the boy, "Are you alright? You seem so down."

While the accent was prominent and would probably always be quite strong, Cole could still understand every single word. They stung him for some reason, and he fought back the option to recoil and hiss in pain. He was overdramatic, but this was driving him crazy. At last, "I guess so."

"Is it someone you find special?" Bernie smiled in the dorkiest way imaginable, then looked back behind him enough to spot Clutch. The man was eating up some big fanatic's get-up to look like him. Please. Then the blond fixed his golden hair so they stayed sticking up over the goggles.

That made him think of Zane even more. This would be the death of him... "Yeah... Okay, look Bernie, I know I barely know you, but can I be honest?"

The older male laughed, "I know you, though. You are the ninja of earth, yes? Cole is your name?" Noticing he was spot-on, he also somewhat relaxed and leaned back slightly. Bernie was curious as to what was happening the the teen's troubled mind. Ready to get to the bottom of it, "I think you should find who was at fault first."

"I know that," murmured Cole. But maybe he didn't, because while Zane and he started their relationship, Zane always tried to get Cole to just come out about it. He was probably destined to stay within the theoretical closet forever, and drag his hurt boyfriend with him. "I'm just scared of coming out about him." He didn't even care this was a nearly complete stranger, but it felt good to let out. "He doesn't get why I'm so nervous, but he doesn't get how people are, either."

That sounded familiar, but it oddly him who didn't want to come out. He even went as far as trying to get closer to a woman on a mission to also get nearer to Clutch. Once she figured it out, she played along to see how their mission leader would react. He was unsure what Powers had felt up until they accidentally met up again at his car repair business. Once they were alone, Bernie "tripped" onto his crush and pinned the other against a car. Least to say, they had a very intriguing partnership afterwards, which led to an actual relationship.

The German immigrant hummed slightly as he thought up a reply, then slapped a hand onto his bony knee, "You should just try talking to your friends or whoever does not know about this... which is everyone basically?" At the affirmation, "Alrighty, well, just bring up others, and if they are dating others with the situation, and see how they react to it. Eventually grow to the point here you are comfortable in just saying it normally."

Blinking at that slightly confusing statement, Cole then had it click in his mind. He wasn't alone. Plenty of people had secret relationships that wanted freedom. His was clearly one of them, and he felt relieved as he agreed, "I guess I should... It's better to just be open about it, isn't it?"

"There you are, Cole," the slightly emotionless voice caused him to get startled even worse. His heart beat like a wild bird in a cage as some people looked over. He was sick of being quiet about this, so he stood up. Then he hugged the strong chest, rubbing the side of his face against it. It was cheesy, but he was so glad Zane was here to see him. The display both intrigued and confused the humanoid, "What has gotten into you?"

"Reality," sighed the dark-haired, letting himself nearly forget that the book was laying on it's actual pages. He almost freaked out and hadn't notice that Bernie had smiled and left the scene either. He began getting the signed book and plucking it up. Flipping to the first few pages, he found that it was bent at an angle. Instead of freaking out, he pressed them against their fellow pages and made sure it closed normally. With his other hand he waved to the grinning adults, possibly halfway through this session.

Bernie waved back and the older gave a wink of good luck. Cole shook his head slightly and actually took the hand held out to him like it was instinct. He left the people-infested area into a bigger expanse of such an old fear. Now he only wanted people to know how close they were. It was a warming feeling as they went down the sidewalk.

Zane hummed as they continued, watching the other gingerly, "We could go back and replace your book."

"No," declined the other with a rare and fully content smile, "I don't mind about my book. I care more about being with you right now."

"Why the sudden change? You were unable to process feeling outside the two of us for some time." Not like the ice-wielder was particularly complaining, though. He had been waiting. It could have gone along forever if that was what was needed for his boyfriend.

Instead of answering, Cole swung their intertwined hands. They deserved a time to shine by now. Looking over the same time the android did, he found himself more under the spell of the enchanting pale figure of his boyfriend. How had he been so into Clutch when a much better choice was open for him, and only him?


End file.
